


Behind the Mask

by mikuridaigo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heith - Freeform, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Possibly Unrequited Love, Sex Work, Unrequited Love, Virtual Reality, Voyeurism, implied unrequited sheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Thank you for choosing Altea, where our latest technology can bring your fantasies to life.Shiro needs an escape. Lance needs the money. Together, they use each other, without knowing their real identities. But Lance starts to fall for his client, even though his client calls him by another name-- the name he actually desires for.Based on the wonderfulhardlynotenever's artwork for kinktoberRating will go up





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything so fast after seeing Cosu's artwork. Please check them out, it's just so good. such a kink I didn't realized I needed and wanted until now. https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/166829734225/31-days-of-kink-day-26-voyeurism-i-was-thinking
> 
> Warning: Lotor is very much out of character, in that he isn't murderous, but I love lotura and feel the two are the type to create a project such as this one.

Shiro never thought he would stoop so low, to engage in something so  _ pathetic _ and desperate. He thought he could get over it, to be the bigger person and move on like normal people. 

He muted them on all social media, logged out of facebook just so he wouldn’t have to see the congratulatory messages on their engagement. Hell, Shiro turned off his phone for an entire week after the news broke.

But he can’t escape his best friend, especially after Keith asked him to be his best man. And Shiro fucking said yes.

He said yes, to watch the man he’s been in love with for years, marry someone else. To know that he could never have Keith the way his fiancee has him now. 

He’s the older one, he should have been more mature about this.

Instead he took upon Lotor’s sketchy offer. One that was somehow legal, and if co-owned by Allura couldn’t be that bad, but still sketchy regardless. 

Altea is the leading industry in all things technology: cell phones, computers, and now, virtual reality gaming. Lotor’s offer was to ‘beta test’ a type of virtual reality, one that was to adhere to the ‘player’s’ personal needs. 

So there he is, inside a brightly lit office with a white desk and a single computer monitor. The buzzing of the lights start to annoy him. He glances at the door, waiting for Allura to walk in. Only one minute has passed since their initial meeting time, but Shiro grows impatient. And starts having second thoughts.

This is a terrible idea. He can just go home and mope like he’s been doing the past month. 

“Sorry, sorry there were some issues with R&D in regards to the A-Phone 6.” Allura says as she takes her seat. After catching her breath she flashes Shiro a compassionate smile. “How are you doing?”

He frowns, clearly not there to really talk about his problems, so Allura nods. She clears her throat, turning her voice to ‘business mode’ as she calls it. “Right. I hope Lotor’s explanation didn’t leave more questions than answers.”

Shiro scoffs. “It’s Lotor. He leaves nothing but questions.”

Allura laughs fondly at that. Her husband proclaims himself as ‘mysterious’ but Shiro kind of finds him creepy, even though he’s a straight-laced guy. “Yes, well, best I show an example then.”

She logs into her computer and turns on the monitor. On screen, an array of men and women in white, skin tight outfits, appear on the screen. Their faces are mostly covered with Altea’s virtual reality glasses, so all he could see are their mouths. 

“First, you can choose your host based on body type and voice. Their faces will be completely obscure by your glasses.”

The screen transitions to Altea’s glasses, zooming into the lense as if to see it from the lense perspective. At first a woman’s face appears-- brown eyes, a pointed nose, thin lips. Then her face completely changes to blue eyes, a button nose, bright red lips, and high cheek bones. “Their appearance will change by your desire. We have yet to be able to change voices but we find most clients are fine with that, so long as their face is as they please.”

Behind the woman is a white wall, which soon changes to a living room, then a pool, and then a kitchen. “Your scene also changes as you please, and through their glasses, they can see the scene change as well. Your host can easily adapt to your situation, to your wants and desires. They will become what you need.”

Allura turns off the screen and pulls back the monitor. “A contract will be signed of course, and the rules are simple. A safe word will be established with your host, and if at any point the host feels they are in danger, the simulation will be stopped, and you will be escorted out. Not that should be a problem with you.” Allura chuckles at her last sentence, and Shiro sighs. 

“So…? Are you interested?”

Shiro swallows, honestly unsure and on edge about this. Finding a one night stand at a bar is easier, and cheaper. Then he remembers how his last one night stand went, if that’s what he could even call that considering they left just after a short make out session. 

“I can do a trial run first, right?”

Allura nods. “Yes. That session will only last for thirty minutes and nothing beyond kissing with non-sexual touching. After that we can sit down and read through the contract.”

“Okay… cool.” Shiro rubs his prosthetic arm. “Is there a way to do a test run now?”

“Yes, let me pull up our hosts we have available.” After a few clicks on the mouse, she turns the monitor back to him. “Feel free to scroll through.”

Shiro takes the mouse and hovers over the first few hosts that appear on the first page. Their real names aren’t given, of course, but what is shown are their height, weight, a sample of their voices, and the type of ‘services’ they can give. 

Shiro filters through males, between 20-25, and starts browsing. In the tight, white suits, he can easily make out their body types. His eyes scan for ones similar to Keith’s, a bit muscular but on the skinnier side, short, maybe a little calloused looking since Keith liked to work with his hands. 

There are a few candidates that seem promising, until he sees a man that’s nothing like his preference. 

He’s definitely on the tall and lankier side, standing about five foot eight, long legs, and dark sun kissed skin. He clicks on the sample voice, and then clicks it again. His voice is a little deep, but also light and fun somehow? Like the loud person at a party whose voice stands out. 

He stops scrolling, just staring at this man labeled ‘Blue’. 

“Do you like him?” Allura asks. She must have noticed he hasn’t moved his mouse in the last minute or so. 

“Yeah, I do.”

“He’s here now, I can set you two up in the scenario room.” 

“Thanks, Allura.” 

Allura reaches out and pats his hand. “I know this isn’t the most, orthodox way, of dealing with your heart. But I’ve seen it with others. It works.”

“I hope so.” 

She makes a call, telling Blue to meet them in room 4, and once she hangs up she leads Shiro to said room.

It’s a long hallway, white and plain like the rest of the facility. Some rooms were bright red, indicating they were in use, others green with a pair of glasses hanging on the door to show it was ready. 

As they approach room four, Allura changes the light to red and hands Shiro the glasses. “Because this is a first meeting this will be monitored. Play nice.” She teases. 

Shiro holds the glasses in his hands. It turns a light purple color, his favorite color, before he places it over his head. For now his vision is filtered with that purple color. A text box appears in front of him, telling him to enter the room.

The room is white and plain. There is only a couch pushed on the wall, and a coffee table with water. Sitting on the couch is Blue, waiting patiently for Shiro. His glasses are blue and cover most of his face, saved for his mouth. 

Shiro sits on the couch, giving a lot of room between the two of them. After a beat Blue chuckles. “Aren’t you going to decorate the room?”

His tone is teasing, making Shiro flush a little. “O-oh. Uh, sure?”

He concentrates, thinking of a place that is comfortable for him. Of course what comes up is his living room. The colors change to beige, the walls hang his bachelor’s degree and purple ribbon from the military. He creates a window with black curtains. Shelves line against the other walls, filled with his favorite books and magazines. 

He turns to Blue, who is still in his white jumpsuit. 

“The white suit that sexy to you, huh?”

Shiro rubs the back of his neck. “I’m uh, just not sure what to do with you. Are you comfortable?”

Blue is silent for a second, before he covers his mouth. He’s holding in a light laugh, and Shiro wants him to just let it all out. “You’re a romantic, I can tell.”

Shiro shrugs. “I like my partner to be comfortable.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be your partner in this. Change me as you please though, that’s what I’m here for.”

Choosing Blue may have been a weird idea. He and Keith are nothing alike in body type, so his clothes on Blue may look funny. 

He tries it anyway, only giving Blue a black v-neck shirt, jeans, and his signature fingerless gloves. 

He keeps Blue’s face the same, or whatever he looks like behind the glasses. 

Blue looks at his hands. “Fingerless gloves huh? Kinda defeats the purpose of being gloves.”

Shiro chuckles at that. “It’s more of a fashion thing.”

“Hm, I think I should teach you fashion then. So,” Blue scoots closer to Shiro. “What should I call you? Because right now, ‘stud’ is the best description.”

Should he even use his real name? Or his nickname for that matter? A bit of cautiousness sets in. Takashi reveals his first legal name, but he’s known by too many people as Shiro.

“Just… Kashi.” He comes up with. His favorite plain cereal brand that is also part of his name. 

“Hm,  _ Kashi _ , I like that.” Blue says, lingering his tongue on his name. “And who am I?”

“You’re Blue, at least what your profile says.”

Blue laughs at him again. He's so cheerful and nonchalant, Shiro wants to hear him laugh again. “I mean who am I to you?”

Shiro blinks for a moment. “Right, uh, y-you’re… Keith.” The second he lets the name out, his heart stabs with guilt. He feels dirty, as if betraying his best friend’s trust by doing this. Can he even call this guy Keith?

He can see Blue pout, obviously disliking the name. “Hm, plain, but I can work with it. So Kashi, what’s a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this? Also ever think of repainting? Beige is such a boring color.”

Shiro shifts in his seat. “I’m just renting, can’t paint the apartment.”

“Shame. A baby blue would brighten things up. Or... “ Blue tilts his head. “I take you for a purple/black guy, but your home will seem smaller with darker colors.”

“Are you an interior designer outside this job?”

Blue shrugs. “I just really like colors. Anyway, why not sit closer to me? We have about 20 mintues left.”

Wow, did time go by that fast already? 

Shiro scoots closer, his hand hesitating to touch him. Would his clothes feel real or would he only feel the tight suit? 

Blue makes the first move, touching Shiro’s metal hand. “Nice, you’re cool to the touch, I like that.”

Interesting, as Keith preferred someone warm. 

“That doesn’t bother you?”

Blue shakes his head. “It’s actually really cool. I have a friend really into robots, they’d love to take a look at you.”

Shiro wonders for a moment if they have the same friends, considering Pidge and Matt were all over his arm the first time he got it. 

“Can I kiss you?” Blue asks suddenly. Shiro pulls back his hand, and Blue’s face falls. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to push. That’s just what these sessions are for… uh anyway we can talk about sports, or what are your hobbies?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, a kiss is fine, if that’s alright with you.”

Blue relaxes. “I offered. Come here big guy.”

Blue takes Shiro’s face in his hands, noting too how cool Blue’s hands were. They were soft and not sweaty-- he is completely comfortable with this. 

Blue tilts his head as their lips come together. His lips are soft too, tasting like mint. 

It’s not Shiro’s first kiss, but it sure feels like it is. He’s shy, hesitant, letting his partner take over because he’s afraid of messing up. 

But just as Blue pulls away Shiro finds himself taking Blue by the back of his neck and pulling him in again. He slips his tongue in, needing to get a better taste of Blue. Blue moans into him, pushing Shiro back just so he can sit on his lap. Shiro’s hands run through Blue’s short hair, too short to really grab onto. 

Blue moans in his mouth, making Shiro braver than when he walked in. As they pulled apart Shiro lightly bites at his bottom lip, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. 

Now that their faces are closer, Shiro can barely see his eyes through the glass. They’re half-lidded with dilated pupils, clearly enjoying their make out session.

“Fuck, I wanna do that again.” Blue says with a laugh. “Still got 10 minutes.”

“Then let’s make the most of it.” He pulls Blue back onto his lap and smash their lips together. It’s harsher this time, feeling their teeth clack together, but they find their rhythm again. Blue slips his tongue in and tastes the inside of Shiro’s mouth. All he had was a cup of coffee and a biscuit for breakfast, which Blue seems to love. 

Shiro’s hands run up and down Blue’s back. In his mind, his hand is going up Blue’s shirt even though the body suit is in the way. Blue responds to his touches, smiling into their kiss, as he starts to grind his hips in Shiro’s lap.

Shiro breaks their kiss for a moment. “A-Allura said no more than touching.”

Blue smirks, staring into the corner of the room which Shiro can only presume is a video camera. “This is all me Boss. Let me have this.” He says into the camera before grinding down again.

Shiro throws his head back with a groan, the feeling sooo much better than his hands as of late, even if they are blocked by their pants. 

Blue eventually stops, leaving kisses on Shiro’s nose, cheeks, then forehead. “That okay, Kashi?”

Shiro’s breath is ragged and shaky, but he nods. “Y-yeah. That was awesome.”

“Heh, good. It seems like our trial run is up.”

There’s a slight panic in Shiro, wanting to request for another half hour of this. But he needs to sign the contract for that. For him to officially have Blue as his own. 

Blue stands up and raises his hands to stretch. “I hope to see you again, Kashi.”

He walks towards a wall, and with one press turns into a door. Blue looks at him once more, and under the mask Shiro swears he sees him wink. 

In that moment, he changes Blue’s face. He gives him long black hair, with bangs almost covering his eyes. His face is rounder, with a smaller nose and thick eyebrows. His skin color is still dark like Blue’s but his face is now Keith’s. Keith is the one winking back at him, wanting to make out with him again. 

Blue leaves the room, and a moment after Shiro takes off his glasses.

He’s back in the white room, with nothing but the couch, the coffee table, and two glasses of water. 

Allura enters, behind her Lotor. He looks amused, while Allura hopeful. 

Shiro stares down at his glasses, and then to the door where Blue left. 

“So, what do you think?” Lotor asks.

Turning his head to them, Shiro asks, “Where do I sign?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk shance to me: [ tumblr ](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel/)
> 
> This first chapter is short, but I guarantee it will be longer from here on out. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
